


Sensory Overload Headcanon

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Head cannons for Thomas and his family learning his s/o had sensory overload issues and panic attacks





	Sensory Overload Headcanon

Head cannons for Thomas and his family learning his s/o had sensory overload issues and panic attacks   
\- Of everyone in the house, Thomas is the only one who knows how you feel to some extent. He struggles with certain conditions, such as if its too bright or loud. He knows that you need to be in control. He doesn’t like shouting or screaming from his family but shredding someone with a chainsaw is fine for him.   
\- Hes the first to notice when you start to take shallow breaths while Monty and Charlie yell at each other. He sees you ringing your hands and frantically looking around as if searching for an escape. Thomas offers you one. He gets up in the middle of the argument and takes your hands, guiding you away from a stunned Charlie and still annoyed Monty.   
\- The family try to be supportive, but can get confused. They don’t see the little, subtle changes that Thomas can. At least not at first. They think having an panic attack is sitting on the floor gasping for air and panting. It will take them a while to learn its not, at least not for you.   
\- Luda is the most open to learn. She’ll sit with you and talk everything through with you. She asks when you’ve experienced bad attacks before and how you learned to cope.   
She’ll even turn the small cupboard in the back of the kitchen to a safe zone for you. Its big enough for you to step in and even pace a little. But she hangs fairy lights around along with small pictures of the family. She has a blanket in there that she sprays with her perfume after you told her that it calms you.   
\- Like Luda, Thomas himself would want to know how to help you. He’d make sure to watch you closely and see how you act. He learn to spot things like refusing to make eye contact, seeming unfocused, not engaging with the family or fidgeting where small signs something might be wrong. Once he’s able to pick them up, he’ll forget everything that’s going on around him in order to make sure you’re okay.  
\- Charlie wouldn’t take you seriously at first. Not in a malicious or nasty way. He just doesn’t see how somewhere being too bright can get to someone. Noise, sure. He knew about shell shock but doesn’t understand that its not only massive noises that can cause you issues.   
The first time he realises how wrong he’s been is when he heard your sobs from your bedroom one evening. Thomas was down stairs with a victim and it was a busy night for everyone. Monty was outside in the guys car, revving the engine as he tried to reclaim his youth. Thomas was using the chainsaw and Luda had her TV on to drown out the noise which only made the levels worse. He immediately investigates and finds the lights are off but your pacing in the dark room. When he tries to comfort you, you mumble about it being too loud, its too much.   
He would immediately charge through the house. He’d go to Monty and take the keys out the ignition, walk past the TV and turn it off before going to Thomas and telling him what’s happening. Thomas would drop everything to go to you while Charlie is left to explain everything to a fuming Luda and Monty.   
\- Thomas is fearful when you’re down in the basement with him. He thinks the low light is good but there are noises from people and the rattling of hooks and chains. But if you come down in your own time, he’ll be more than happy to show you around.   
\- He also becomes a lot more protective of you. He finds himself getting irritated by small things that hes scared might set you off. If a captors screaming too loud, his own chainsaws been on for too long or even when hes sitting at the dinner table and Monty, Luda and Charlie are all trying to speak over each other.   
\- He will try to offer himself as a shield for you. his arms are always open and he will ALWAYS make sure you have a safe space to calm yourself and relax.


End file.
